Letters
by Pippenpint
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!Voldemort has been destoryed and Harry and Hermione haven't seen each other since then. They start writing letters back and forth to keep their friendship alive. But will they see more than a friendship? Please read and review!
1. Missing Him

Okay, here's my second fanfic story. It's going to be short, like maybe only 6 chapters, butit should be good anyway. HBP spoilers...please read and review! Thanks!

Hermione sat at her desk, in her office, with only a small light on. It was well past midnight and she had to finish working on her lesson plan for the next day. She kept getting side tracked onto other thoughts. She kept thinking of him.

It had only been four months since they had found all of the horcruxes and destroyed them. Voldemort had finally been killed off and everyone seemed to be living normal lives again. Hermione had spent those two years with her two best friends, Harry and Ron, finding and destroying. It was the toughest two years of her life, but she enjoyed them just as well.

The three of them were now able to start their own lives. Harry didn't have to constantly keep watching for people who wanted to kill him. They all agreed that they would all keep in touch. So far, that had failed. Hermione hadn't seen Harry or Ron since their last visit together at the Ministry, four months ago. They had all received special award for bringing and end to all the evil. And that was it, no more talking to her two friends as she had always enjoyed.

Hogwarts had reopened this past year and Hermione applied for a job as the Charms teacher. Professor McGonagall was headmistress and Professor Flitwick had retired. Hermione had obviously gotten the job and enjoyed it very much. From what she had heard, Harry and Ron were Aurors and in the Order…as they had always been planning. They had promised to come and visit her sometime, but they never had done that yet. Hermione was happy for both of them, but she just missed them both.

Her eyes were getting heavy and she knew that she needed to sleep, but she knew that she had to do something. She pulled a blank piece if parchment paper out of her top draw. She grabbed her feather quill and began to write.

_Dear Harry, _

_I haven't talked to you in ages! I was just wondering how you were doing and everything. I miss you…I guess I just miss talking to you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write, but work is just so busy. I never realized how much work teachers have to do. _

_So, how's life as an Auror? It must be pretty exciting. If you are able to, tell me where the Order is located and maybe I'll drop by around Christmas beak. Well, I have to get back to making my lessons plans. Tell Ron I said hi and that I miss him, too. I miss you Harry, keep in touch._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione rolled up the letter and called over to her owl. She tied it onto one of its legs and opened up the window for her owl to go on its journey. The owl flew out the window and she watched it go into the night sky. It was starting to snow and she could feel the cold breeze sweep across her office. She hoped that Harry would write back. In the mean time, she really needed to get some rest.

So, what did you think? Thanks for all of the reviews!


	2. Missing Her

Missing Her

It was two in the morning and Harry couldn't sleep. He had had a long day at work and for some reason all of his tiredness was making him unable to sleep. He lay on his bed by the window. He could hear Ron's loud snoring from all the way down the hall. Harry just stared up at the dark ceiling and a million thoughts where swirling around in his mind.

Just five months ago is world was in complete chaos. He, Ron, and Hermione had found and destroyed the very last horcruxes. All they had left to do was defeat Voldemort and that would bring a stop to all of the evil in the world. A month later, they had completed the long and tedious mission. It had taken the three of them almost two years to succeed.

He and Ron had then came Aurors and working for the Order. The last time he had seen Hermione was when they had received their special awards. He had always believed that the three of them would always be together and always be friends. But now, he began to think differently about that thought. It had been four months since he had seen or even talked to Hermione. The last thing he knew was that she was working as the new Charms teacher at Hogwarts. This brought as smile on his face, just thinking of how she was lecturing the students like she had always lectured him.

As much as he was glad that the chaotic and dangerous times were over, he wished he was still on that mission with Hermione. Harry missed talking to her and getting advice from her. Sure, he was trilled to be living with his best mate, Ron, but it was very different with out Hermione.

Harry stared out his bedroom window, in London, and watched the snow falling. Then, he saw a small speck that didn't look like snow. As it got closer he saw that it was headed towards his window. It was a big brown owl that seemed to be carrying something. Harry opened up his window to let the cold air and the owl fly into his room. The owl landed onto his messy unmade bed and Harry unraveled the letter that was tied to its leg.

Harry read the letter with a huge smile upon his face. He had just received the letter that Hermione had just sent a few hours ago. Harry was trilled to hear from her. Full of so much excitement and unable to sleep, Harry went out to the kitchen in his apartment. He began writing a letter that he should have written a long time ago.

_Hermione,_

_Wow, I haven't talked to you in ages! It was so great to get your letter! It made me happy after a long and stressful day at work. So, how have you been? How do you like working at Hogwarts? I can just imagine you lecturing all of the students just like you used to lecture Ron and I about everything we were doing wrong. Haha, I miss all of those lectures though. _

_Hermione, life isn't the same with out you always by my side. I guess I got used to you always being there. I really miss you a lot! Ron and I have an apartment in London if you want to come and visit us sometime. It's probably a long ride, but it's definitely worth it. The Order is still located at…wait I probably shouldn't say just in case someone else reads this letter before you. But I can say that it's in the same place as it was during our sixth year at Hogwarts. Well, please keep in touch and I really hope to see you soon. I miss you! Ron says Hi._

_Harry_

He thought that would do for now. Lately, Hermione was all he could ever think about. Harry had really wanted to write a letter to her, but he was just always so busy. But now he was glad that he had finally done it. Harry attached the letter back onto the owl's leg, but decided to keep him until morning. It was probably tired from its journey from Hogwarts. Harry would just let it continue back tomorrow.

Harry flopped back onto his bed and was now able to fall asleep.


	3. A Reply

A Reply!

The bell rang and Hermione dismissed her class. This had been such a long morning. She was tired and already in a bad mood because none of her first years were able to levitate a feather yet. She moved to her desk and was about to sit down when she heard a tap on her window. She looked out it and saw the familiar snowy white owl, Hedwig. Hermione rushed over and quickly let Hedwig in so she could see what Harry had sent her. She tore open the letter that she had long awaited from Harry and read it over and over again. It was nice to hear his words again. It had been so long.

Hermione sat down at her desk while her 3rd class came in. She quickly began to write another letter…

_Harry,_

_It's so good to hear from you again! I'm glad to hear that everything is going okay for you and Ron. Being back at Hogwarts is so much fun and very exciting! I love teaching but it has its ups and downs. Like now, would be one of its downs. I feel like I'm sort of alone. I haven't seen or talked to you or any of our other friends. I always have more and more work to do and I'm never getting enough sleep because of it. It just feels like a different life. Well, enough about me…how do you like your job?_

_I know that this is going to sound kind of personal, but well, do you ever think about Ginny? You must miss her and everything. I'm just asking because I'm thinking a lot about people these days just because I haven't seen anyone in so long. I hope you're not as lonely as I am right now._

_I'm trying to teach my first years how to levitate feathers and it reminds me when I was in class with you. You couldn't levitate anything to save your life. Haha. These kids are just not getting it and I'm getting so frustrated. Grrrr. Anyway, tell everyone that I said Hi. I've got to go because my 3rd class just came in and they're waiting. Please keep writing…this is the only really exciting thing in my life right now, haha. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter and attached it back to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig flew out the window and Hermione watched her until she disappeared back into the sky. Hermione enjoyed hearing from Harry and hoped that he would continue writing to her.

She turned around and faced her class of fifth years, "Okay everyone, are we ready to begin our class?"

Okay, this is a relly short chapter but there will be another one coming by Wednesday or Thurday. Please review! Thanks!


	4. A Reply With an Unknown Emotion

A Reply With an Unknown Emotion

Harry walked into his apartment after as long day at work. He pulled off his cloak and hung it up on the rack. He walked into the kitchen and found Ron sitting at the table stuffing his face with dinner.

"Sorry Harry, I was so hungry so I just started without you," Ron said with a mouth full.

"That's okay, I'm just going to back a sandwich or something anyway. Work was murder, I'm beat" Harry sighed as he reached into his refrigerator to get his dinner.

"Really? Was anyone there helping?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah we were all working extremely hard on getting Dark Arts objects to come to and end. Lupin, Tonks, Bill, and Moody were all there with me. We're trying to get the objects mainly out of Muggle homes. That seems to be the new target."

"I'll be there tomorrow to help you guys. Oh, you'll never guess who you got a letter from today!"

"Who?"

"Hermione! We haven't seen her in ages!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. About a week ago I got a letter from her. I wrote back and I guess this must be her reply."

"Bloody hell, I miss her. It's been so long. What's she doing now?"

"She's the Charms teacher at Hogwarts," Harry said and couldn't help grinning, "It's been to long actually. I miss her too, especially all her advice and help. I could sure use it right now. Where's her letter?"

Ron motioned over to the table where he had put it. Harry walked over to the table and opened the letter. He read it over and over. He loved hearing Hermione's words. Even though she wasn't with him, he could still hear her voice in his head. Harry immediately sat down and began to write his reply to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you're lonely. I feel the same way that you do. Well…I've got Ron but it seems like something is incomplete. I need you here too. We used to be like the Three Musketeers, or whatever that muggle thing is, and now we're separated. I could really use your help right now. Work is so frustrating! Even though Voldemort is gone, most of his death eaters are still out there. They scattered when we defeated him and now they're trying to bring the dark arts back. I love all of your advice and all of your help. Sometimes I think that you are really the one solving everything and I'm just following your instructions. I like it that way, though._

_Speaking of defeating him, I miss those times. Well, only the times when I was with you. It was fun and it didn't really seem like we were out doing a job, it just seemed like we were hanging out and doing a little of destroying on our free time. _

_About Ginny, I haven't seen here in about a week. We're still not going out anymore. Since I ended it I really haven't had any feeling towards her, except just a friend. I'm not lonely without her and I think I like it better when she and I are just friends. I'm looking more toward someone else I think. Now's my time to settle down and go to work and just…well, be me._

_I really hope that you can come and see us during your Christmas break. It's only three weeks away, right? You should definitely come and visit! I would be great! I can't wait to see you again. I promise that I'll come and see you whenever I get a chance. Or better yet! If you get this letter before next Thursday, let's make a "fire date". Haha. I'll pop into your fire next Thursday at 10 pm. If that's not good with your schedule send me an owl as soon as possible. Great! Now I can't wait until next Thursday. Talk to you soon! I miss you, Hermione!_

_Harry_

Harry folded up the letter and went to find Hedwig. She was sitting on the table with Ron as he was just finishing his dinner. Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her out the window so she could start another journey to Hogwarts.

"What's that, a love letter?" Ron said jokingly.

Harry smiled, "Yeah."

But then it hit him that he wasn't so sure if he was joking back.


	5. Understanding It All

Understanding It All

It had been months and Hermione and Harry were still keeping in touch with each other. Hermione was starting to feel a special bond between Harry and her and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel this way. In their letters they had talked about work, possible love flings, and just their life in general. Several times they had planned to meet each other but it always fell through either because Hermione was backed up on her grading or Harry got called in for an emergency at work. Even their fire "date" got canceled because of Harry's job and they just never had time to reschedule it.

It was the end of February and Hermione was sitting in her office late at night because of a student detention. The student was a Gryffindor named Mark Weasley. He was no doubt just like his father, George Weasley. Hermione noticed that they were pretty close to identical and Mark definitely had the same behaviors as his father and uncle. Mark had gotten a detention from Hermione because he was never paying attention and always doodling something in his notebook. Hermione suspected that it was some sort of invention or something relatively similar to what Fred and George used to/still do. She had also caught him putting invisible jello on her classroom floor so that everyone would wither slip and fall or get stuck. They only had 10 more minutes and then she could let Mark Weasley leave so she could continue on with her own work.

When the time was up Hermione said, "Mark, you may go now."

"Finally!" Mark leaped from the desk.

As Mark was packing up his bag, Hermione heard a tap on her window. She turned and it was what she had expected. Hedwig was waiting by the window. She ran over to the window and let her in.

"Yes! He finally wrote back!" Hermione said because it had been at least two weeks since she had heard from Harry.

"What's that, letter from you boyfriend?" Mark replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Hermione had said that without even thinking. After she said it, she couldn't believe it. Hermione just slumped into her desk chair in very deep thoughts. Mark had left without her even realizing.

Hermione thought to herself: _Do I like Harry? No…it can't be, we're just friends. Wait, no…I don't know. I do love hearing from Harry and wish that I could be with him, but I never thought that I liked him._ This same pattern went on for half an hour until Hermione came to a conclusion (she had also read Harry's letter). There was only one way to deal with it and that was to write it down on paper.

_Harry,_

_I've got something to tell you. I 'm just going to come out with it before I can scared and deny it. Harry, think that I've fallen in love with you. All of this writing has made me realize that it's hard for me to be without you. I'm really sorry to just suddenly say this but, I just can't keep denying it. _

_These past few months I've just thought that we were friends and that's why I was having these feeling, but I just realized what they all meant. We don't have to keep writing after this because it may be awkward. You must not know what to do, and I don't blame you. You don't ever have to talk to me anymore, but I just thought that you should know how I feel. Bye Harry._

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed up the letter and sent Hedwig off with it. This was probably the last time that she was ever going to see Hedwig. Hermione was surprised but also happy that she had expressed her feelings. But, she might have pay the price if Harry doesn't want to talk to her anymore.

Hermione just sat in her chair as a tear slowly ran down her cheek.


	6. The Decision

The Decision

Harry was awoken from his nap by Ron opening the door to their apartment. Harry had a long night at the office and had to catch up on his sleep.

"Hey mate, did I wake you?" Ron said as he hung up his coat and put the mail on the table.

"Yeah, but that's okay. How was work?" Harry replied with a yawn.

"These people are mental! Someone called in today reporting that she bought something that keeps ringing. She was an old bat and didn't know that it was a telephone and that it's supposed to ring! How thick can you get?"

Harry laughed and went over to the table to see if he had gotten any mail. He shuffled through the pile and found a letter from Hogwarts. Harry opened it up, thinking that it must be Hermione.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to become our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Our other professor has some personal problems and is unable to continue the job. We know that you are skilled in many defenses seeing as you are an Auror. If you take this job, you may still work as an Auror with The Order of the Phoenix but just not as much as you are used too. Please let us know if you are interested in taking this job._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"Ron get a load of this! Hogwarts wants me to be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Harry said with some confusion in his voice.

"Bloody hell, why would they want you as their teacher? I'm just joking. Are you going to take the job?"

"No, I don't think so. I'd much rather stay here and be a full time Auror."

"Good thinking. Hey, you've got another letter," Ron said as he now shuffled through the mail.

Harry picked it up and recognized Hermione's handwriting. He wanted to here what Hermione was up to know. He couldn't wait to tell her what Hogwarts wanted him to do. She'd think it would be funny because Harry probably wouldn't be a good teacher. A smile came across his face as he pictured Hermione lecturing him on how to be a good teacher. He opened the letter that Hermione had written. Harry noticed that the paper seemed to have tear splotches on it. He read it anyway.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly and his life seemed to pause for a second after he read Hermione's confession letter. Harry put the letter on the table, sat in his chair, and new what he had to do.

Okay, this is the second to last chapter. It's short but it's just enough to lead you up to the final chapter. In the mean time, please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you want to read another story while you're waiting for the next chapter, read my other story The Hero. Thanks so much for all of the reviews!


	7. A Different Response

Note: This is the final chapter in Letters. When you finished reading this chapter, read my note at the bottom. Thanks! Enjoy!

A Different Response

It had gone the way Hermione had expected it. Two weeks had gone by since Hermione had professed her love to Harry. He had written back yet, and that's exactly what she had expected. If someone had said that they loved her unexpectedly, she probably would be really shocked too. Hermione was now cooping with the loss of one of her best friends and it was all her fault for losing him. Even her students noticed that she just wasn't herself lately.

It was early on a Sunday morning just after breakfast. Hermione was walking down the hallway with Professor Sprout. It was a cloudy day and it looked like it was going to rain. All of the students were either mingling in the hallways, doing last minute homework, or some were daring to go outside.

"So did you hear they finally replaced to new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Professor Spout said with excitement.

"No, really? They finally got a replacement. Who is it?" Hermione said but not with much excitement like Sprout had had.

"I don't know, actually no one really does. He's supposed to come around today and meet us individually. I guess he's coming in about an hour and just going to make his rounds around the school to familiarize himself with his surroundings. I heard that he's an old man who is just looking for a place to live. Then, I heard from another bloke that he's a retired goblin from Gringotts."

Hermione was only half listening to Professor Sprout and she really didn't seem to care about the new Professor. The two of them came to Hermione's office and separated from there. Hermione had so much grading to do, but she really didn't feel like doing it. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and never wake up.

Hermione sat at her desk in her room and just started to embark on her massive pile of essays. She didn't know how long she was there for, but she knew that it had to have been at least an hour. Her eyes were getting heavy and she could slowly feel herself drifting away…

She awoke to the rain splattering on her window. Had she been sleeping for long? Hermione looked at her watch and it read 2:30 in the afternoon. Even though she felt better and less tired, she still knew that this was going to be a long day. Hermione continued on her grading.

Throughout the day, various students came in for extra help and such. That took up some time and Hermione was worried that she wasn't going to get anything done. Finally the last of the students had left and she had only five more essays and two more tests to grade. About an hour went by and she was finishing up the last of her grading papers. The rain was slowing down, but it was just enough to still the rain drops on her window panes. Just as she was finishing correcting the last paragraph on the very essay, there was a knock on her door.

Hermione suddenly remembered that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was supposed to be dropping by. "Come in, it's open," Hermione said without looking up from the essay. The door opened but no one came in, or at least she didn't hear any footsteps. A few seconds went by and Hermione finally looked up to see who the mystery teacher was.

And there stood Harry in the doorway. He was wet from the rain and looked like her was tired and desperate. Hermione's draw dropped when she saw him.

"Oh my god! Harry! What are you doing here?" there was some sort of relief in Hermione's voice, but also some confusion. Hermione stood up and started to walk around her desk.

A funny smirk came across Harry's face and he wasn't sure how to put this. He had practiced how he was going to talk to Hermione on the train ride over.

"There are two reasons why I'm here Hermione," Harry sighed and knew that his was going to sound weird, but he didn't care. He walked up to Hermione and said calmly, "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hermione had an immediate thought come into her head. He was the new teacher and he was going to tell her that there was only room for one of them at Hogwarts. Before he might lose his temper she decided to congratulate him, "Wow Harry, that's great! Congratulations!"

"And the second reason why I'm here is…," Harry moved his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her.

Hermione did not see this coming. They kissed for what seemed like ages, but probably was only like two minutes. Hermione loved the feeling and sensation of the bond between them.

Harry broke away from Hermione and said, "I love you too," he gently went back to kissing her again.

Between kisses Hermione managed to say, "Harry that was definitely your best response to one of my letters."

**The End**

So, there you have it…Letters. I hope all of the readers have enjoyed this Harry and Hermione fanfic. Please review and tell me how you liked this story. Also, should I write a sequel or just leave it as it is? Please tell me in your review. I would like to thank every one of you guys/girls for all of the fantastic reviews so far. If you enjoyed this one, look for another one of my stories…there will be more coming. Thanks again!

Love,

Pippenpint


End file.
